pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marieke Bredemeier Flynn
In Niederlands Marieke is een 12-jarig meisje en de neef van Phineas en Candace Flynn en Ferb Fletcher. Als Phineas en Ferb te bouwen wat ze willen. Ze heeft een oudere zus Nanike´´Nani''`` zou Candace graag buste haar kleine zusje.'' Relaties Phineas en Ferb Marieke houdt van haar Cousens en helpt hem in de opbouw van hun vindingen. Candace U kunt natuurlijk ook hun neef heel veel. Meestal hebben ze vergelijken met hun oudere zus Candace Nanike alleen Nanike niet willen Phineas en Ferb, maar Marieke buste. Nanike Je kan goed begrijpen de meeste van de tijd met haar zus. Isabella Ze graag Isabella en haar leiden met een beste vrienden relatie. Aan het begin van Isabella dacht dat ze wil aan de slag gaan en Phineas was niet zo leuk om Marieke. Maar als bleek dat zij de enige neef, Isabella excuses aangeboden aan haar en werden vrienden en werd een van de Girl Scouts. Baljeet Je weet dat hij slim en mooi en behandelde hem als een normale Vriend. Buford Ze vindt hem eigendlich heel mooi als ze hem beter kende. In eerste instantie dacht ze, maar hij is gewoon een bad guy en de andere alleen maar gepest omdat hij is verveling. De Girl Scouts Ze houdt van de band waarin het wordt. Ze plakken aan elkaar en zijn altijd leuk om te Marieke. Charlie Charllie is Marieke huisdier vogelbekdier. Perry Perry houdt u zo veel als ze haar huisdier houdt. Uiterlijk Marieke gekleed in een blauwe spijkerbroek en blauwe schoenen. Voor deze Ze draagt een lang T-shirt die eruit ziet als een jurk in oranje met een fel oranje gordel. Op de t-shirt is girly en toch is ze ook draagt een blauwe strik. Ze heeft bruin haar en blauwe ogen. Als een meisje Scout Marieke draagt een oranje T-shirt en een oranje hoed, een bruine rok. Voor deze ze draagt bruine schoenen. Girl Scouts Marieke is in de Girl Scout groep van Isabella en heeft reeds verzamelde veel badges. Ze geniet naar de meisjes, omdat ze altijd aardig voor elkaar en altijd bij elkaar blijven wat er ook gebeurt ze zijn er altijd voor elkaar. Persoonlijkheid Marieke is een schattig 12-jarig meisje. Het bouwt als uitvindingen en altijd met hun Cousens Phineas en Ferb. Ze is in de Girl Scout groep van Isabella en wat er ook gebeurt ze houdt ze. Ze heeft een normale zus relatie met haar grote zus Nanike. Het vroege leven Marieke komt uit Nederland, en verhuisde later naar Danville. U kunt verdedigen en was in een zelf verveteidigungskurs. Informatie *Marieke bouwt graag zaken *Is in de Girl Scout groep van Isabella *Als het spelen van een instrument *Houdt van zingen *Permutaties als het kan zijn om elke Nett *Soms wordt ongeduldig *Phineas gaat om Klasse In German Marieke ist ein 12 Jahre altes Mädchen Und die Cousine von Phineas und Candace Flynn und Ferb Fletcher. Wie Phineas und Ferb baut sie gerne sachen. sie hat eine ältere Schwester Nanike ´´Nani``die wie Candace ihre kleine Schwester auffliegen lassen möchte. Beziehungen Phineas und Ferb Marieke mag ihre Cousens und hilft ihn bei dem aufbau ihrer Erfindungen. Candace Sie mag natürlich auch ihre Cousine sehr. Meistens vergleicht sie Candace mit ihrer Älteren Schwester Nanike nur das Nanike nicht Phineas und Ferb auffliegen lassen will sondern Marieke. Nanike Sie kann sich die meiste Zeit gut mit ihrer Schwester verstehen. Isabella Sie mag Isabella und kann mit ihr eine Beste Freunde Beziehung führen. Am anfang dachte Isabella das sie sich an Phineas dran machen will und war nicht so nett zu Marieke. Doch als sich heraus stellte das sie nur die Cousine ist entschuldigte sich Isabella bei ihr und wurden Freunde und wurde eine der Pfadfinderinnen. Baljeet Sie weiß das er schlau und Nett ist und behandelt ihn wie ein Normalen Freund. Buford Sie findet ihn eigendlich ganz nett als sie ihn besser kannte. Am Anfang dachte sie jedoch das er einfach ein Fiesling ist der andere nur schickaniert weil er langeweile hat. Die Pfadfinderinnen Sie mag die Truppe in der sie ist. Sie halten zusammen und sind immer nett zu Marieke gewesen. Charlie Charllie ist Mariekes Schnabeltier Haustier. Perry Sie mag Perry soviel wie sie ihr Haustier liebt. Aussehen Marieke trägt eine blaue Jeans und Blaue Schuhe. Dazu trägt sie ein langes T-Shirt das wie ein Kleid aussieht in Orange mit einem Hell Orangenen Gürtel. Auf dem T-Shirt steht Girly und sie trägt ausserdem noch eine Blaue Schleife. Sie hat Braune Haare und Blaue Augen. Als Pfadfinderin trägt Marieke ein Orangenes T-Shirt einen Orangenen Hut und einen Braunen Rock. Dazu trägt sie Braune Schuhe. Pfadfinderinnen Marieke ist in der Pfadfinderin Gruppe von Isabella und hat schon viele Abzeichen Gesammelt. Sie geht gerne zu den Mädchen weil sie immer nett zueinander sind und immer zusammen halten was auch passiert sie sind immer für einander da. Persönlichkeit Marieke ist ein nettes 12 Jahre altes Mädchen. Sie baut gerne Erfindungen und das immer mit ihren Cousens Phineas und Ferb. Sie geht in die Pfadfinderin Gruppe von Isabella und egal was passiert sie hält immer zu ihnen. Sie hat eine normale Schwester beziehung zu ihrer großen Schwester Nanike. Früheres Leben Marieke kommt aus Netherland und zog später nach Danville. Sie kann sich selbst verteidigen und war in einem selbst verveteidigungskurs. Informationen *Marieke baut gerne sachen *Ist in der Pfadfinderinnen Gruppe von Isabella *Spielt gerne Instrument *Singt gerne *Wenn möglcih kann sie zu jedem Nett sein *Ist manchmal ungeduldig *Geht in Phineas Klasse In English Marieke is a 12 year old girl and the cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and Candace. As Phineas and Ferb build things they like. she has an older sister Nani Nanike''`` would like Candace bust her little sister.'' Relationships Phineas and Ferb Marieke likes her Cousens and helps him in building their inventions. Candace You may of course also their cousin very much. Mostly they compare with their older sister Candace Nanike only Nanike not want to bust Phineas and Ferb but Marieke. Nanike You can well understand most of the time with her sister. Isabella She likes to Isabella and her lead with a best friends relationship. At the beginning of Isabella thought that she wants to get on with it and Phineas was not so nice to Marieke. But as it turned out that she is the only cousin, Isabella apologized to her and became friends and became one of the Girl Scouts. Baljeet You know he's smart and nice and treated him like a normal Friend. Buford She finds him eigendlich quite nice as they knew him better. At first she thought, but he simply is a bad guy and the other only harassed because he is boredom. Fireside Girls She likes the band in which it is. They stick together and have always been nice to Marieke. Charlie Charllie is Marieke's pet platypus. Perry Perry likes you as much as she loves her pet. Appearance Marieke weari ng blue jeans and blue shoes. For this she is wearing a long T-shirt that looks like a dress in orange with a bright orange belt. On the t-shirt is girly and yet she also wears a blue bow. She has brown hair and blue eyes. As a Girl Scout Marieke wears an orange T-shirt and a orange hat, an brown skirt. For this she is wearing brown shoes. Firside Girls Marieke is in the Fireside Girls group of Isabella and has already collected many badges. She enjoys going to the girls because they are always nice to each other and always stick together whatever happens they are always there for each other. Personality Marieke is a cute 12 year old girl. It builds like inventions and always with their Cousens Phineas and Ferb. She is in the Girl Scout group of Isabella and no matter what happens she keeps them. She has a normal sister relationship to her big sister Nanike. Early life Marieke is from Netherland, and later moved to Danville. You can defend itself and was in a self verveteidigungskurs. Information *Marieke builds like matters *Is in the Girl Scout group from Isabella *Like playing an instrument *Loves to sing *Permutations if it can be to each Nett *Is sometimes impatient *Phineas goes to class Galerij Galerie Gallery Hier kunt u verf je eigen foto's Marieke! Hier könnt ihr eigene Marieke Bilder malen! Here you can paint your own pictures Marieke! Marieke Foto.png|Dit is Marieke. Unterschrift von Marieke.png|Dit is Marieke de handtekening van. Marieke toen zij 7 jaar oud.png|Marieke toen zij 7 jaar oud. Marieke as Fireside Girl.png|Marieke as Fireside Girl mienkebild.PNG|Marieke in My style: Angelina747 Marieke Flynn.JPG|Marieke by User:Tpffan5196 Marieke1.png|Marieke Category:Pages by Mienke Category:Females Category:Fireside Girls Category:Kids Category:Fanon Works